rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Racing series?
How do I edit pages for Racing series? Many people have asked for information on how to edit, the quick answer was to use source mode, this guide is a move detailed answer to that question. This information is an evolution of User_blog:Kuzz/How do I edit pages for Racing series? Desktop or Mobile There are two main editing options, depending on the device used: desktop or mobile. Desktop Desktop mode is based on a skin called Oasis, this is the default view for the RR3 Wikia. Edit buttons or can be pressed, normally with a mouse, or on mobile devices, the Oasis view can be requested, either by going into the device/app setting and requesting desktop view, or by navigating to the bottom of the page and selecting View Full Site Mobile / Portable Devices Article pages default to Mercury view: * Articles, Blog posts, Categories and File pages * Not displayed: Anything else (Special pages, MediaWiki pages, Templates…) Press edit icon Different Edit Options There are two possible editors used by Wikia.com, visual view and classic editor, view these help pages, which include videos on how to edit: *w:Help:Editing *w:Help:VisualEditor *w:Help:Classic editor The default editor, for Oasis desktop, will be in Visual view mode, this is fine to edit text. This editor is not recommended for data templates, used to enter data, which will show as jigsaw pieces. Although it is possible to hover over a jigsaw piece select it and edit, this isn't recommended. The recommended way to enter data is to select sauce view, the data will become clear: Visual Editor, click the drop-down icon and click [ ] Souce Editor Desktop Source Editor: Click Souce tab Mobile Mercury Editor: The default editor is similar to the source editor. Editors must sign in to edit Reports are iOS Safari find in page doesn't work, instead try Chrome for iOS, find in page works well: https://itunes.apple.com/gb/app/google-chrome/id535886823?mt=8 Tips To Find a particular event to edit, use Find in page (Chrome) or CTRL + F on a Desktop PC, then search for the even number, e.g. 12.3: Explanation of Series Data At first glance the data is a jumble of words and numbers separated by a pipe (|), this is actually a template. Templates start with the template name, followed by data that is displayed on the article page. The benefit of using a template is all the data is displayed consistently from page to page. Believe it or not, it is actually easier to enter the data this way too. For this “how to” we will concentrate on the data for series pages. *Base data must be entered: ** **: 1. Tier number, this is the tier number along with the bottom of the Series, if there are multiple events per tier they should be separated by a dot, e.g. 1.2 is the first tier, second event. NEW: The tier number used to start N=, it is now part of the base data, therefore N= is not required, only the number. **: 2. Tier Name, it's important that the name matches its in-game counterpart, even if it's incorrect! If you're out of space you may use the tags. Example: {NAME OF TIER}. Also to force text onto the second line use the command. For first showcase event for a car, tier name should reflect the exact name displayed in the description, most of the time the car manufacturer and model are displayed on different lines, e.g. Pagani Huayra Showcase **: 3. Event name, e.g. Cup, Time Trial, Endurance etc. Event name can normally be abbreviated to the first two characters, or if two words the initials. e.g. au for autocross, ss for speed snap. Note: This is not case sensitive. Any errors will display in red. Event names can either be the full name or can be abbreviated, examples that can be used: | au = Autocross | cu = Cup | dr = Drag Race | tt = Time Trial | el = Elimination | en = Endurance | fe = Formula E | h2h = Head To Head | hu = Hunter | na = NASCAR | ss = Speed Snap | sr = Speed Record ** **: 4. Track name, e.g. Silverstone, Brands Hatch etc. Note: Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. Track names can either be the full name or can be abbreviated, examples that can be used: | monza = Autodromo Nazionale Monza | brands = Brands Hatch | cat = Circuit de Catalunya | spa = Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps | le mans = Circuit des 24 Heures | daytona = Daytona International Speedway | dubai = Dubai Autodrome | hock = Hockenheimring | hong = Formula E Hong Kong Circuit | indi = Indianapolis Motor Speedway | seca = Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca | mel = Melbourne | bathurst = Mount Panorama | nurburg = Nürburgring | porsche = Porsche Test Track | richmond = Richmond International Raceway | silverstone = Silverstone | suzuka = Suzuka Circuit ** **: 4a. Track variant, this is a special parser. Here you put the name of the circuit the event is taking place on. If there's a section of the part being used such as Brands Hatch Indy Circuit you have to add "|S=Indy Circuit". If a whole circuit is being used such as Mount Panorama or Melbourne then the "|S=" is not required. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. Variant names can either be the full name or be abbreviated, examples that can be used: | club = Club Circuit | dynamic = Dynamic Circuit | east = East Circuit | gp = GP Circuit | grand prix = Grand Prix Circuit | hill = Hill Circuit | indy = Indy Circuit | international = International Circuit | junior = Junior Course | motorcycle = Motorcycle Course | mull = Müllenbachschleife | national = National | national circuit = National Circuit | (long) = On-road Circuit (Long) | (short) = On-road Circuit (Short) | oval = Oval Circuit | road = Road Course | short = Short | speedway = Speedway | sprint = Sprint Circuit | bridge = The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009 | the gp = The Grand Prix Circuit | the international = The International Circuit | the national = The National Circuit | west = West Circuit ** **: 5. The R$ awarded for finishing 1st, excluding CRB. CRB is now automatically calculated R$ - 50 (if R$50 bonus is paid) x 1/4. R$ should not include Clean Race Bonus (CRB) or friend bonus. **: 6. The Fame awarded for finishing 1st **: 7. V= Version number at the point of recording data, not displayed on the page but used to keep track of when the data was entered. *Optional named parser data, all parsers should start with a pipe | and be followed by an equals =, then the text, except R. Named parsers can go in between compulsory parsers. ** **:8. PR=: If there's no PR required then skip this. **:9 L=: How many laps there are in the event. The default for this parser is set to 1. If the event is one-lap only or less then skip this. Only Cup, NASCAR and Head to Head events should have the L parser, all other events ignore this parser. **:10. D=: Day variation. Dawn, Morning, Evening, Night **:11. R=Yes: rolling start, if the event starts on lap 0 and the car is moving (can be slow). To note: * *:1. To accurately record data for Time Trials (without including the +R$50 bonus) go off-track before completing the lap, rendering it invalid and discarding the bonus. * *:2. To accurately record data for Endurance events, you must never go off-track, compete until in the first position then finish the ongoing lap by returning to the exact starting position. Once this is done, take the main final R$ reward (if it ends with 50, subtract it from the total value) and divide it by the total amount of laps. Take the Fame reward and divide it by the amount of laps. Examples All templates start with a header ( ), this does not take any data, followed by the repeated body template ( ). This is an example of how a blank template will look in source mode: OR Both layouts are exactly the same, the one parser per line is easier for mobile users to enter data, this will be the default layout from release v5.6 onwards. This is an example of how the same template with some data looks in source mode: OR Once published, the above example looks like this: Category:Blog posts